Yangled
by Sachiyo
Summary: Yang was used to living in that tower, but all she wanted was to get out and see what the real world was like. Will her wish be granted or will she regret ever wishing it?


_This is the story of my death._

_Oh, sorry, not _my _death, really. Did I scare you? I honestly did not mean to. I am not a ghost, if that is what you were thinking. No, this is actually not my own story, and despite that intro it is a rather fun one. _

_This is the story of a girl named Yang and it all begins with the sun. It sounds really dramatic, does it not? Do not worry, that part will be over soon. Now, where was I? Oh, right. The sun. Here we go._

* * *

><p>"Someone get the doctor!" the King bellowed in panic as he looked at his beloved, bedridden wife. His hand found its way to her side and took hers ever so softly to try and ensure her. Or maybe he tried to ensure himself, he didn't know.<p>

His Queen looked at him, not saying a word but conveying her feelings through her expression. And he understood, because they shared a connection that went deeper than just 'King and Queen' of their country. They truly were connected with one another at such level that reassuring words weren't needed. Just their company was enough for the both of them to tell the other all was going to be okay soon.

As the King grew impatient and wanted to yell at his servants, the person he was looking for came rushing in the room with two other servants in tow. They probably went to get him and returned just in time before he exploded.

"My Lord," the man began. "I have found something that may heal Milady."

His King immediately turned his undivided attention on their personal medical man, his neck turning with such an incredible speed some servants were afraid his head would snap off. "What is it?" he asked, his voice conveying a little bit of hope.

The man opened his mouth to speak, to answer the Kings question, but as he pondered the answer he couldn't help but feel as though it would rip away the last bit of hope there was. Now that he thought about it, the only remedy he found sounded like a ridiculous fairy tale told as bed time stories to the little children. Regardless of this, he opened his mouth again, this time wording what he originally meant to say.

"There's a flower – a gift from the sun," he started again, eyeing his King warily, looking for any indication to go on. There was no protest to be seen on the man's expression, so he continued. "It has the ability to heal the sick and injured. It is our only hope, my Lord."

Silence befell on them. No sound was made other than the Queen's desperate coughs every couple of seconds or so. The only thing that indicated that a reaction was made, was the facial expression the King now wore. He frowned. He frowned harder.

"Is this a joke?" he finally asked. The man swallowed. "This is no time to be fooling around!"

"No Sire! I'm not joking at all! It is the truth and nothing but the truth."

Once again the King remained silent for a minute, carefully examining the man he once hired to heal silly little plagues like the cold for his small family. The man, now fidgeting on the spot, stared back. Although nervous, he stood his ground.

"… Where can we find this flower?"

* * *

><p>The King and Queen waited long to get the medicine they were looking for. Their patience had been tested many times before, but not as much as it had now. Especially the King was losing it more and more every second. He could lose his wife for good if the guards weren't on time and seeing her go before him was not something he would witness with joy.<p>

He hated this. The dreading feeling of not being able to do anything for her. He had sworn to protect her, yet here she was – perhaps taking in her last strokes of air – and he wasn't able to do a single thing at all. The worst part of it all was that his beloved wife was pregnant and if she were to die, she would take their unborn child with her.

The King sighed a heavy sigh, taking her tender and fragile hand into his own, holding it close to his chest. He sat next to her bed, his body arched towards her, trying to show her without words he was there. He wasn't going to leave her.

The Queen knew that.

Silence was all there was in the room. Neither of them said a word or made a move. They just sat there in complete and utter silence, waiting for something – anything to happen. A miracle was all they could hope for now. Luckily for them, their wish had been heard.

"Sire!" Standing in the door opening, a flower clutched in his hand, was the doctor. Two guards accompanied him, standing just outside the room. The King, however, paid no attention to them, only having eyes for the man with the unnatural looking flower.

"Is that…?" was all he could manage to ask. A nod was the only answer he received, before the doctor made his way towards the bed. He kneeled beside it and finally looked at the man sitting across the other side of the bed, holding the woman's hand tight against his chest. "Sire," was all he had to say, his eyes asking enough. The King nodded once, giving him permission to proceed with what he was about to do. Without hesitating the doctor went to work.

* * *

><p><em>The magic of the sun flower healed the Queen and saved not only her, but also the unborn baby. A few weeks later the Queen gave birth to a healthy girl. She had beautiful, golden hair – the same color the flower once had. I will give you a hint: That is Yang.<em>

_To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen decided to lift a lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything seemed perfect. The Queen was still alive and the kingdom now had a Princess whom would one day take over the job of her parents. _

_And then that moment ended._

_While the guards thought they had taken the flower out of its natural habitat, they had actually taken it away from someone who used it for many centuries. She knew the secrets of the flower and used its power for none other than herself. She was not very happy about the guards taking away her only remedy against aging. _

_So she did what everyone would do. She broke into the castle, stole the child and disappeared into the night. The kingdom searched and searched, but they did not find the Princess. The woman had taken her somewhere deep within the forest, hidden in a tower, and raised Yang as her own._

* * *

><p>"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine… What once was mine," sang the young Yang, having her hair brushed by whom she thought was her mother. Her hair shone a brilliant shade of gold, glowing bright in the darkness of the tower. The woman inhaled deeply and felt herself becoming younger by the second.<p>

"Mother?" Yang asked once she was done with her little song. She didn't wait for a response. "Why can't I go outside?"

"Because the outside world is a very dangerous place. It is filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you are safe. Do you understand, flower?"

Yang casted her eyes down, feeling a little sad about the true colors the world apparently had. She wanted nothing but to taste a bit of outside, and yet she had to remain in this boring, old tower. It just wasn't fair.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

><p><em>The walls of that tower could not hide everything, however. Each passing year, on the birthday of the Princess, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. Hoping that one day, their lost Princess would return.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey hey, me again. Everyone was hyped about Frozen coming out and I read a few crossovers with RWBY here and there, but I heard no one about a Tangled one (or maybe I'm just blind). A few days ago my friend and I were waiting for the bus and this idea was born. After all, who _can't_ compare the feisty brawler with Rapunzel? Come on.

The plot, as you may have guessed already, will be the same as Tangled. And no, I couldn't resist the pun. Hope you enjoyed! n_n

Special shoutout to Kurt The Mortician for BETAing! Thank you kindly!


End file.
